


Drinking game с Кристофером Хейердалом

by Tykki



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV), Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, Twilight (Movies), Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Эта игра, может быть, и не позволит вам напиться в хлам при просмотре фильмов и сериалов с участием Криса Хейердала, но приятное опьянение может создать (хотя если смотрите запоем и много - то в хлам).





	Drinking game с Кристофером Хейердалом

При просмотре фильмов и сериалов с участием Кристофера Хейердала пить, если:  
  
...Хейердал играет какого-то маньяка  
...Хейердал играет не-человека  
...на Хейердале столько грима, что родная мать не узнает  
...Хейердал играет две роли  
* дважды - если больше двух ролей  
* трижды - если они встречаются в кадре  
* до дна - если вы опознали Хейердала во всех ролях без подсказки  
...персонаж Хейердала над кем-то угрожающе нависает  
* дважды - если вы понимаете, что Хейердал как раз должен нависать, но трюки с камерой резко сократили разницу в росте  
...Хейердал не влез в кадр  
...персонаж Хейердала кого-то пытает  
...персонаж Хейердала кого-то убивает  
* дважды - если пытает и убивает одновременно  
...персонажа Хейердала кто-то хочет убить  
...кажется, что персонаж Хейердала умер  
* дважды - если оказалось, что казалось  
* до дна - если действительно умер  
...персонаж Хейердала - самая большая крипота в этом каноне  
* дважды - если за это вы его тут и любите  
...вы готовы поклясться, что у персонажа Хейердала всё было с другим персонажем мужского пола, но подтверждения в каноне нет  
* дважды - если вы начали это гуглить и поняли, что фандом годами мучается этим вопросом  
* до дна - если в процессе вы нашли все разы, что Хейердал целовался с коллегами за кадром, независимо от пола коллег


End file.
